One Chance
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos separados por un viaje imprevisto, cuando por fin se volveran a ver un accidente los vuelve a separar... Inspirado en "Escalera al Cielo" HUMANOS!
1. Introducción

**One Chance**

**Sumary:**_ Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos separados por un viaje inesperado, años después cuando por fin se volveran a ver un accidente los volverá a separar. Una chica ambiciosa, un chico enamorado y un amor que a pesar de todo se niega a morir... Inspirada en la telenovela "Escalera al Cielo", una historia de venganza, amistad y amor._

**Disclaimer:**_ Nada es miooo! aunque que mas quisiera ioo xD ^^! todo pertenece a nuestra querida Stephenie meyer! ((suertudaa xD))_

**Capitulo 1: Introducción**

**(Bella's POV)**

-Te encantará, Bella-dijo la preciosa señora de apenas unos treinta y tantos años de edad, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes apagados-todos te están esperando-yo me quedé en silencio.

-Todo saldrá bien, Bella-prometió su esposo, de cabello rubio, piel pálida, ojos celestes verdosos y rostro amable, que conducía el coche. Manejó por un rato más mientras yo miraba por la ventana el paisaje, al final nos detuvimos delante de una enorme mansión muy hermosa, en la puerta había cinco niños esperando impacientes más dos adultos.

-¡Papá!-gritó una de las niñas, tenía el cabello negro hasta media espalda, era pálida, de ojos celestes y vestía un vestido veraniego celeste cielo. La otra niña tenía el cabello rubio lacio y hasta el cuello, sus ojos eran de un color caramelo tirando a verde, y tenía vestido rosado con flores. Detrás de ellas habían tres niños: Uno era idéntico a la niña rubia solo que sus ojos eran cafés y su pelo más dorado; el otro era grande con el cabello negro rizado y los ojos verde agua muy vivaces. El último era el más lindo de todos, tenía la piel pálida, el cabello de un color cobrizo y bien peinado, sus ojos eran de un precioso verde jade, verde esperanza.

Su padre, Carlisle, se bajó del auto y se fue hacia el maletero para sacar mis pocas pertenencias, Esme me sonrió y me cogió de la mano para salir del auto. Yo la agarré fuertemente y me escondí un poco tras ella, era muy tímida.

-No temas, Bella-susurró ella dulcemente agachándose a mi lado-todos te queremos-me alzó en brazos, a pesar de tener yo diez años, luego me bajó y me puso delante de los niños que me miraban entre curiosos y felices-ellos son mis hijos: Alice, Emmett y Edward-dijo mientras me los señalaba, la pequeña me sonreía dando pequeños saltitos, Emmett me miraba curioso y el niño de pelo cobrizo me miraba muy fijamente-ellos son Rosalie y Jasper-mis sobrinos de cariño-los niños sonrieron y saludaron con la mano-niños, ella es Bella y vivirá con nosotros.

-¡Hola, Bella!-exclamaron todos a la vez y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hola-saludé tímidamente.

-Ellos son Liz y Héctor, los padres de Rose y Jazz-dijo Esme mientras volvía a tomarme en brazos.

-Hola, Bella-saludó Liz tomándome en brazos y abrazándome-te prometemos que serás muy feliz con todos nosotros-yo sonreí con algo de tristeza, Héctor también me abrazó con cariño.

-¡Será como nuestra hermanita!-exclamó Rosalie emocionada y su gemelo asintió.

-Gracias-musité, abrumada por tanto afecto, feliz y triste a la vez. Yo había tenido a mis padres, los mejores del mundo pero tuvieron un accidente muriendo ambos, yo quedé a carco de la familia Cullen y Hale.

-Ven, Bella, ven con nosotros-me llamó Alice. Liz me bajó y la pequeña me jaló de la mano hacia dentro de la casa. Rosalie me tomó de la otra mano, los tres niños nos siguieron rápidamente. Subimos dos escaleras y en el tercer piso entramos en una habitación muy linda de un celeste bonito, la cama era grande y el cubrecama celeste cielo igual que el tul que la cubría suavemente. Mis maletas estaban en la caman, había un televisor, un dvd y un ordenador más algunos estantes para cosas que quisiera poner, la alfombra era azul claro como las cortinas. Todo combinaba.

-¿Te gusta, Bella?-me preguntó Rosalie, yo asentí, muda de la emoción.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Alice con entusiasmo-¡Te ayudaremos a desempacar!-Alice y Jasper se encargaron de una maleta, Rosalie y Emmett de otra y edward se acercó a mi para ayudarme. Era una maleta de mis cosas personales, dentro estaba: mi bolsa de aseo, dos toallas (una rosada y otra celeste), una foto estaba encima de dos álbumnes de fotos, a su lado estaban mis diarios, mis lápices y mis cuardernos de cuentos.

-¡Bella, tienes muchos libros!-exclamó Jazz abriendo mi maleta más grande donde estaban todos mis libros.

-Me gusta leer-contesté en voz baja, Jasper siguió mirando incrédulo mi maleta, yo sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, Edward tenía en sus manos la foto.

-¿Quiénes son?-me preguntó con voz suave.

-Mis padres-murmuré. En la foto estaba mi madre y mi padre abrazados, yo estaba en el medio y sonreía ampliamente.

-Tu mamá era muy guapa-comentó-tu papá parece muy feliz-se me quedó mirando unos segundos luego se volvió a mirar la foto-se te muy linda cuando sonríes-susurró, yo lo miré y el también, ambos desviamos la vista sonrojados.

-Gracias-susurré, fui al baño a acomodar mi bolsa y las toallas, cuando regresé todos estaban en corito viendo mis álbumnes de fotos.

-¡Eras una bebé muy linda!-dijo Emmett, yo me sonrojé y sonreí.

-¡Chicos, a comer!-llamó la voz de Esme desde el piso inferior.

-¡Carrera!-gritó Alice y todos salieron corriendo menos Edward y yo.

-¿Vamos, Bella?-me preguntó.

-Claro-contesté, ambos salimos del cuarto y caminamos despacio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó.

-Diez-contesté-¿Y tú?

-Igual-contestó sonriendo-¿Qué clase de libros te gusta leer?

-Clásicos-le respondí-y me gusta inventar mis propias historias..

-¿En serio?-me preguntó asombrado-¿Puedo leer alguna?

-Mmm... no son muy buenas...-murmuré sonrojándome.

-Por favor-susurró poniendo cara de angelito y pucherito, yo reí.

-Está bien-sonrió brillantemente luego se puso pensativo.

-Bella, ¿Te gusta tocar el piano?-me preguntó.

-Mi madre intentó que aprenda...-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y callé.

-Tranquila-dijo poniendo su mano en mano en mi hombro, yo le sonreí-yo te enseñaré, ven-tomó mi mano y me sonrojé, bajamos al segundo piso y entramos en unos de los cuartos, yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Era un cuarto pintado de blanco con amplios ventanales, la alfombra era de un color marfíl y en medio de la sala había un gran piano blanco de cola-ven, Bella-me jaló Edward, nos sentamos en el banco y él empezó a tocar suavemente, una hermosa melodía empezó a flotar en el aire-imita mis movimientos-me indicó, yo me concentré en sus movimientos y los hice en mi lado, me equivoqué algunas veces pero después logré seguir su ritmo y sonaba precioso-nota final-me avisó, yo lo hice a la perfección y la última nota flotó en el aire cuando terminamos juntos.

-¡Bravo!-gritaron detrás nuestro sobresaltándonos, en la puerta estaban todos y nos miraban sonrientes, Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a mi emocionadas.

-¡Tocas genial, Bella!-exclamó Rosalie.

-Todo fue gracias a Edward-sonreí yo, él me miró de reojo, se sonrojó levemente y tosió.

-Mi hermano toca desde los seis años-dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio?-pregunté sorprendida, él se sonrojó un poco más y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Vamos abajo?-Esme y Liz se sonrieron misteriosamente y todos bajamos al comedor para almorzar, hubo mucha conversación por todos lados, yo me senté en silencio a comer-¿Estás bien?-alcé la cabeza y vi a Edward sentado a mi lado.

-Si... sólo que...-él esperó pacientemente-me siento algo... cohibida.

-¿Cohibida?-se extrañó-¿Hemos hecho algo mal?

-No-contesté rápidamente-solo que extraño a mis padres...

-¿Cómo eran tus padres?-me preguntó, yo me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior, una costumbre que a mi madre le desesperaba.

-Bueno... mi madre era una mujer muy guapa-contesté mientras me paraba para dejar el plato en el lavadero, él me acompañó-era muy divertida, un poco excéntrica y aventurera, to soy más tímida-me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto-mi padre era muy divertido y algo sobreprotector, no le gustaba que tuviera amigos hombres, como si yo estuviera pensando en eso-reí-todos los sábados íbamos juntos al parque a jugar con la pelota, los miércoles mi mamá y yo íbamos a casa de los Weber y la de los Stanley, mi padre me llevaba los viernes a la Push, a casa de los Black.

-¿Has ido a la Push?-preguntó impresionado.

-Mi papá es amigo del jefe de la reserva-contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Algún día podemos ir a la Push, Bella?-me preguntó poniendo otra vez cara de angelito.

-Claro que si-él sonrió radiante. Empezó a hacerme muchas preguntas que yo contestaba al principio cortamente luego más extenso al ver su interés. Temía que se aburriera pero Edward era insaciable.

Sin darnos cuenta ya se había hecho de noche y estábamos sentados en la gran hamaca que había en el patio delantero, yo empecé a frotarme los brazos.

-Hace frío-murmuré, solo tenía un corto vestido negro de mancgas bombachas.

-Ven-dijo Edward pasandome su brazo por los hombros, yo me sonrojé ligeramente y me acurruqué a su lado. Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que sin darme cuenta siquiera, me dormí.

Me levanté totalmente desorientada, me senté y me dí cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto, aquí, con los Cullen. La habitación estaba oscura por lo que deduje que aún era de noche, las 10:00 pm según el reloj analógico de la mesita; me levanté rápidamente para cambiarme cuando sentí una respiración a mi lado, me giré y vi a Edward echado a mi lado. Yo sonreí y me sonrojé, Edward me caía muy bien y creo que me gustaba. Me puse la pijama y volví a la cama. Me tumbé a su lado y tomé su mano. Mañana sería otro día.

**Un mes después:**

-¡Vamos, Bella!-me llamó Alice impacientemente.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-contesté, me pasé la mochila por los hombres y salí del cuarto, Edward estaba reclinado contra la pared y sonrió brillantemente al verme.

-¿Lista?-yo asentí mientras él tomaba mi mano, como siempre hacía y yo me sonrojaba como cada vez que eso sucedía.

Alice, Rosalie y yo subimos al carro de Liz después de despedirnos de los chicos y ellos fueron en el auto de Esme. Estuvimos conversando alegremente todo el camino, era increíble el saber que había encajado perfectamente con los Cullen y los Hale, llegamos al colegio y entramos rápidamente luego de decirle adiós a Liz.

-Bueno, iré a mi clase, nos vemos-se despidió Rosa, ella era un año mayor que nosotras y este año terminaba su primaria. Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra aula tranquilamente, entramos y vimos que todas las chicas y algunos chicos estaban alrededor de una chica. Esta tenía el cabello rubio muy largo y con reflejos rojizos, sus ojos eran azules y era muy bonita.

-¿Quién será?-me susurró Alice, yo me encogí de hombros y dejé mi mochila en el asiento.

-¡Bella!¡Alice!-un chico de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos negros se nos acercó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Hola, Jake!-contestamos las dos. Nos sentamos en las mesas y nos pusimos a conversar alegremente de lo que haríamos este fin de semana.

-Hola-dijo una voz algo chillona a mi lado, los tres volteamos al mismo tiempo y vimos a aquella niña-soy Tanya ¿Y vosotros?

-Alice Cullen-dijo Alice presentándose.

-Bella Swan-dijo en voz baja mientras ella sonreía.

-Jacob Black-los ojos de Tanya se quedaron un rato en él.

-Un gusto conoceros, soy Tanya Denali-dijo sonriéndole a Jacob, Alice y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada.

-El gusto es nuestro-respondió Alice-¿Hoy iremos a la Push?-nos preguntó a nosotros.

-Claro-contestó Jake-mi papá nos espera.

-¿La Push?-preguntó Tanya curiosa.

-Es la playa-contestó Jake rápidamente-mi padre es jefe de la reserva de ahí.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió con un chillido muy agudo a mi parecer-¿Les molestaría si los acompaño?

-No, claro que no-dijo él totalmente encatanto, ella le sonrió radiantemente, Alic y yo volvimos a intercambiar otra mirada y intentamos esconder nuestras sonrisas.

El profesor entró y las clases dieron comienzo, todo estaba muy aburrido, estaba soñando con las musarañas cuando un papelito cayó en mi mesa, yo no necesité voltear para saber que era de Jacob, Tanya miraba de reojo el papel.

_"Tanya me cayó muy bien ¿y a ti?"_

Suspiré y empecé a escribir.

_" También aunque vi como te miraba"_

Pasé la nota hacia atrás, escuché como se reía en voz baja y luego el papelito volvió a mi.

_"¿Celosa?"_

Ahora me tocó reír a mi, sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta que Tanya parecía algo molesta.

_"Al parecer es otra la que está celosa ¡Tonto!"_

Le pasé el papel y me giré lo suficiente para ver como Jake le sonreía a Tanya y ella le devolvía el gesto algo sonrojada, sacudí la cabeza y le guiñé un ojo a Alice dándole a entender que luego le contaría, ya que miraba todo confundida. El día pasó rápido, Tanya, Jacob, Alice y yo estábamos esperando en la puerta a que llegara Liz, que nos llevaría a la Push.

-¡Chicos!-Rosalie se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Rose!-exclamamos Alice y yo.

-Por fin terminaron las clases, creí que nunca acabaría...-reparó en la prescencia de Tanya-¿Quién eres?

-Ella es Tanya Denali-respondió Jacob con una sonrisa-es nueva y va en nuestra clase, irá con nosotros a la Push.

-Un gusto, Soy Rosalie Hale-Tanya sonrió.

-el gusto es mío-contestó ella. Un claxón sonó y vimos a dos carros detenerse, eran Esme y Liz.

-¡Edward!-pensé emocionada. Jasper y Emmett salieron del auto.

-Iremos con vosotros a la Push-dijo Jasper acercándose.

-¿Y Edward?-pregunté yo.

-En el carro-respondió Emmett.

-Iré a casa, Alice-ella sonrió pícaramente-¡Que os diviertaís!-me despedí luego corrí al auto de Esme y entré.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Edward sonriente y me abrazó, se separó rápidamente sonrojándose.

-!Hola, Edward!-saludé-¡Hola, Esme!

-Hola, cariño-respondió ella. Todo el camino de regreso a casa estuve conversando con Edward me dil cosas, varias sin importancia, Eseme sólo nos sonreía por el retrovisor.

-Lávense las manos y preparen la mesa, por favor-nos pidió cuando llegamos. Edward y yo corrimos al cuarto de baño y estuvimos jugando con el agua y el jabón. Nos cambiamos la ropa de colegio y pusimos la mesa, la puerta sonó y yo corrí a abrirla mientras Edward iba a dejar las mochilas arriba.

-¡Llegamos!-gorgeó Alice contenta, yo le sonreí feliz y me percaté que Jacob y Tanya también estaban.

-Nos invitaron a cenar-dijo Jacob mientras jalaba de la mano a una Tanya ligeramente roja, ella se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el interior de la casa.

-Pasen y siéntese, Esme está sirviendo-Tanya pasó y me dio su abrigo con su mochila sin mirarme, me sentí ofendida pero no dije nada. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa conversando, Esme saludó a Jacob y Tanya y la ayudé a servir los platos.

-¿Y Edward?-preguntó Alice, yo ya me había dado cuenta que no estaba.

-Iré a ver-me levanté de la mesa.

-¿Quién es Edward?-escuché a Tanya preguntar.

-Mi hermano-le contestó Alice. Subí las dos escaleras hacia el tercer piso, el cuarto de Edward estaba frente al mío, entré en su cuarto todo para encontrarlo echado en su cama totalmente dormido. Me senté a su lado y acaricié sus cabellos, se veía tan tranquilo, me eché a su lado y, tomando su mano, me quedé dormida también.

**Buenooo! que les ha parecido? Esta historia es la que más me encanta y ya la tengo terminada por lo que solo me falta pasarla a la compu.**

**Debo decirles que las historias: A pesar del tiempo, A pesar de tu adiós y Quizás están PARADAS por falta de inspiración ((mi inspiración es muy rara xD)) pero no se preocupen, no es para siempre, solo denme algun tiempito para que pueda organizar mis ideas. Espero que disfruten mucho esta historia y su introducción, y si alguien ha visto "Escalera al Cielo" entenderá más o menos como va la historia...**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**^Letty Evans Swan^**


	2. Enemigas y Accidentes

**Capitulo 2: Enemiga y Accidentes**

**(Edward)**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me incorporé un poco y sentí unas manos alrededor de las mía, giré la cabeza. El corazón empezó a latirme locamente y estoy seguro que me sonrojé. Bella estaba echada a mi lado y dormía profundamente.

El día que había llegado ella creí que había visto a un ángel, era tan hermosa, tímida y sus ojos eran tan bellos... Creo que me enamoré de ella instantáneamente. Cuando empezamos a hablar me di cuenta que me era muy agradable, era divertida y muy, muy tímida.

Acaricié su mejilla despacio para que no se despierte, me eché a su lado y me quedé observándola por largo rato hasta que la voz de mi madre me sacó de mi pequeña burbuja.

-¿Edward, Bella? ¿Estaís ahí?-Esme abrió la puerta y yo fingí dormir, la escuché suspirar-mejor traigo vuestras pijamas por si os despetaís-salió del cuarto. Yo suspiré y volví a mirar a Bella que no se había movido para nada.

-Algún día nos casaremos...-prometí en un murmullo antes de volver a dormirme.

**(Bella)**

Otro día más de colegio. Alice y yo estábamos conversando sentadas en nuestros asientos. Jacob estaba muy entretenido con Tanya, sonriéndose y haciéndose gestitos (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Es menos de un día me robó a mi mejor amigo-murmuré enojada.

-No pienses así, Bella-me reprendió Alice-Tanya es dulce y agradable.

-No tengo nada contra ella-mascullé-pero Jacob ni caso nos hace...

-Entonces habla con él-dijo ella-dile lo que sientes.

-Si, eso haré...-murmuré para mi misma.

-Ok, bueno... ¿Ayer Edward y tú se volvieron a quedar dormidos, no?-yo me sonrojé hasta la punta del cabello y Alice rió-¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?

-¡Alice!-la reprendí-Edward y yo somos mejores...

-Bla, bla, bla-me interrumpió ella-¡Es obvio que se quieren!

-¿Tú crees que a él... le guste?-le pregunté con un sonrojo enorme.

-¡Claro que sí, Bella!-exclamó-¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces!-el profesor entró en ese instante e interrumpió nuestra conversación, yo saqué un pedazo de papel y escribí en él.

_"¿Podemos hablar en el receso?"_

Se lo mandé a Jacob, él me respondió y me lo mandó de vuelta. Lo desdoblé y leí.

_"Claro, te espero en la puerta"_

Yo asentí sabiendo que lo veríam Tanya me lanzaba miradas feas todo el rato y yo no entendía porque, estaba bien que le gustara Jacob, yo no me iba a meter para nada. Tocó el timbre del receso un rato después, yo guardé mis cosas y vi a Tanya yendo hacia Jacob, que estaba en la puerta, esperándome.

-¿Vamos a comer, Jake?-le preguntó con voz dulce y repugnante para mi.

-Ehh... no, tengo algo que hacer-contestó algo incómodo y apenado.

-¿Vamos, Jake?-le pregunté, Tanya nos miró sorprendida.

-Si, Bella-contestó, Tanya me miró con ira mientras nos íbamos. Fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito. Era debajo del gran árbol del colegio-¿De qué querías hablar, Bella?

-Bueno, tal vez te suene ridículo ya que ha pasado un día pero...-bajé la cabeza-desde que llegó Tanya me has dejado abandonada y eso me pone triste-dijo todo en un susurro muy bajo, Jake se me quedó viendo un momento luego me abrazó.

-Tonta, Bella-susurró-Tú eres mi mejor amiga solo que... por increíble que parezca, Tanya me gusta-se sonrojó-pero nunca te voy a dejar de lado, eres especial para mi-yo asentí un poco más contenta, caminamos un buen rato hasta que sonó el timbre-venga, ya no te preocupes más-tomó mi mano y regresamos al salón. Tanya nos dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y enojo al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas. Las clases continuaron casi normal sino fuera por las miradas de odio que me dirigía la rubiroja.

-Tanya, Jacob, hoy es viernes así que es día de pijamas-nos dijo Alice cuando las clases acabaron-¿Vendrán, no?

-Yo sí-dijo Jacob pasándome un brazo por los hombros, yo le sonreí.

-Debo preguntar-masculló Tanya, se notaba que estaba enojada-nos vemos-salió rápidamente del salón.

-¿Nos vamos?-Rosalie estaba en la puerta, nosotros asentimos y salimos. Liz ya estaba esperándonos, el papá de Jacob, Billy Black, nos saludó y ellos se fueron. Las chicas y yo estubimos conversando alegremente todo el camino, llegamos a la casa y entramos corriend haciendo mucho ruido; los chicos, que estaban jugando con el XBox, voltearon a vernos.

-Hola, chicas-dijo Esme desde la cocina.

-Hola, Esme-respondimos al unísono. Recuerdo que cuando llegué me sorprendió que Alice, Emmett y Edward llamaran a sus padres por sus nombres pero para ellos era normal.

-¿Puedo jugar?-preguntó Rose sentándose a lado de Emmett.

-¡Yo también quiero!-gorgeó Alice sentándose entre las piernas de Jasper, desde muy corta edad Alice y Jasper se habían atraído mutuamente por lo que se trataban como "novio-novia". Edward alzó su mano hacia mi, yo la tomé sentándome en su regazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Nos quedamos viendo como los cuatro jugaban por un largo rato hasta que sonó el timbre, nosotros no nos movimos y Liz fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Me acompañarías un momento?-me preguntó Edward en el oído dándome un ligero cosquilleo, yo asentí y ambos salimos en silencio sin que nadie nos viera. Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hacia las escaleras, cuando llegamos al tercer piso me tapó los ojos, yo reí y me dejé llevar por él.

-¿Lista?-me susurró.

-Lista-contesté, el quitó sus manos de mis ojos y yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Estábamos en nuestro planetario, y digo nuestro porque nosotros lo decoramos pero ahora estaba completamente diferente porque el lugar estaba llena de rosas y había más estrellas de las que recordaba que habían. Me giré hacia Edward que me miraba sonrojado.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunté tímidamente.

-Me encanta-contesté sonrojándome.

-Bella, yo... yo... quería decirte algo... importante...-tartamudeó, yo lo miré confundida y esperé-Bella, tú... tú a mi me... me...-se sonrojó totalmente, respiró hondo y me miró con decisión-¡Tú a mi me gustas mucho!-gritó, yo me quedé con la boca abierta y me sonrojé hasta los pies ¿Qué yo le gustaba? ¿En serio?

-Edward... yo...-iba a contestarle que él a mi también pero un grito me interrumpió.

-¡Bella, Edward, bajad que ya llegó Jacob con Tanya!-gritó Alice, sólo a ella se le puede escuchar desde el primer piso-¡Y poneos vuestras pijamas!

-¡Ya vamos!-grité en respuesta, Edward miraba sus pies muy sonrojado-Edward, yo...

-No es necesario que respondas ahora-me interrumpió y yo retuve una mueca de fastidio-yo puedo esperar.

-¡Escúchame!-exclamé, él me miró-Tu también me gustas mucho-balbucí sonrojándome completamente, él también se sonrojó más pero se acercó a mi.

-¿Serías mi novia, Belly?-me preguntó y yo sentí que estaba a punto de quedar roja de por vida.

-Si, Eddie-contesté, él me extendió tímidamente una flor, era un tulipán azul, mi favorito.

-Te quiero, Bells-susurró.

-Yo también, Edward-contesté, él me miró y se inclinó hacia mi titubeante, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente sin saber que hacer, veía como se acercaba cada vez más a mi, como su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, como su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y solo pude cerrar lentamente los ojos.

**(Edward)**

-Te quiero, Bells-susurré.

-Yo también, Edward-contestó ella, miré por unos segundos ¿Debería o no debería? Me incliné hacia ella aún dudoso mientras mi corazón latía enloquecidamente, ella no apartaba sus ojos chocolatosos de los míos, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un adorable sonrojo, me seguí inclinando hacia ella, Bella cerró poco a poco sus ojos, mi corazón llevaba un ritmo frenético pero se paró de repente cuando nuestros labios chocaron.

Sus labios eran lo más dulce y suave que alguna vez haya probado y se amoldaban a la perfección a los míos, los presioné un poco más y ella respondió moviéndolos suave e inexpertamente, me separé un poco de ella y sentí como mi corazón volvía a tomar ese ritmo frenético, ella me miró muy sonrojada y me sonrió. Acabábamos de compartir nuestro primer beso.

-Vamos antes de que Alice venga por nosotros-me dijo en un susurro, yo asentí con una gran sonrisa y tomé su mano para bajar. Nos cambiamos (la esperé) y bajamos al salón, todos estaban ahí sentados en unos cojines incluído Jacob y una niña que no conocía pero que no llamaba mi atención.

-Ya era hora-dijo Alice con las manos en la cardera, Bella y yo reímos y nos sentamos en un mueble, le extendí los brazos y ella se acomodó entre ellos-Edward ella es Tanya, Tanya, él es mi hermano Edward.

-Un gusto-dijo ella con voz chillona mirándome muy fijamente.

-Lo mismo digo-respondí cortésmente.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo?-preguntó Alice botando en su asiento, todos asentimos- juguemos verdad o atrevimiento.

-Si-dijeron los demás, yo solo sonreí pero me sentía incómodo porque Tanya no quitaba su vista de mi.

-Yo comienzo, Jasper ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento-contestó él.

-Tienes que beber un vaso de jugo de guanabana-nosotros nos empezamos a reír al ver su cara de asco-Rose, ve con él-ambos se levantaron y volvieron al rato, Rose partiéndose de la risa y Jasper ligeramente verde.

-Listo-dijo Rose.

-Emmett ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?-prguntó Jasper.

-Verdad-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok, bueno ¿Qué sientes por mi hermana?-la sonrisa se borró de su cara y se sonrojó.

-Me gusta-susurró, Rose se sonrojó también y ambos desviaron sus miradas-me toca, Alice, misma pregunta.

-Atrevimiento-respondió ella rápidamente.

-Bueno, te ordeno que te pongas el traje de conejito que te compró mamá-a todos, menos Tanya, Emmett y Alice, nos dio un ataque de risa, Alice se puso roja y miró a Emmett con furia.

-Bien-masculló, se fue hacia su cuarto.

-¿Te diviertes?-le pregunté a Bella al oído, ella se estremeció entre mis brazos, ella se sonrojó y asintió sonriendo, en ese momento llegó Alice vestida como una conejita rosada, ese traje se lo compró mi madre para la fiesta de Hallowen del mes pasado.

-¿Feliz?-Emmett estaba que se carcajeaba en el suelo-Jacob ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento-respondió él.

-¿Te gusta Tanya?-Jake casi se atraganta y se sonrojó.

-Si-contestó en un susurro, Tanta lo miró y se sonrojó pero luego volvió a mirarme intensamente, yo me revolví incómodo en mi asiento y empecé a jugar con el cabello de Bella, ella se estremeció ante mi tacto luego se relajó-Bella, misma pregunta.

-Verdad-respondió temerosa, Jacob le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y ella suspiró imperceptiblemente.

-¿Tienes novio?-ella se tensó y se sonrojó intensamente, sentí como yo empezaba a sonrojarme.

-Si-contestó en voz muy, muy baja pero como todos estaban en silencio la escucharon. Jacob la miró con la boca abierta, Alice y Rosalie soltaron un grito, Emmett empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Jasper me miraba sonriendo. Él fue el que me ayudó a decorar el planetario y era el único al que le había dicho lo que sentía por Bella.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Alice exultante-¿Lo conozco? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Cómo te lo dijo?

-Tranquila, Alice-dijo Jazz, ella calló mirando a Bella expectante.

-Es...-se mordió el labios sonrojándose mucho más-Edward-mi hermana, Jacob y Tanya se quedaron con la boca abierta, Rosalie soltó otro grito y Emmett empezó a reírse más fuerte, incluso Jasper se mordía los labios para no reírse.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?-preguntó con voz demandante.

-Te lo cuento luego ¿vale?-le dijo Bella, Alice asintió y estaba muy seguro que no se le ovlidaría, Tanya miraba de Bella a mi y luego a Bella de nuevo-bueno... Rose ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento-respondió con su aire de superioridad.

-Dale un beso en la mejilla a Emmett-la risa de este paró en seco y se sonrojó, ella se sonrojó pero sonrió engreídamente, se acercó a Emmett y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada.

-Tanya-dijo Rose.

-Atrevimiento-respondió mirándome fijamente, yo desvié la vista y vi que Bella fruncía el ceño al notar la dirección de su mirada. Al parecer, Rosalie también lo notó y sonrió malévolamente-dale un beso en la mejilla a...-yo maldije para mis adentros, estaba seguro que diría mi nombre, Tanya también lo creyó y una sonrisa se iba formando en su cara-a Jacob-yo suspiré imperceptiblemente con alivio, ella frunció levemente el ceño pero se recompuso al momento, miró a Jacob y se sonrojó pero me pareció falso, no era como el sonrojo de mi Bella. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla luego volvió a su cojín-Jasper ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento-respondió.

-Dale un beso en la mejilla a Bella-nosotros nos sorprendimos, incluído Jasper, luego se encongió de hombros y se acercó a Bella, ella se sonrojó, yo apreté los puños y miré a otro lado. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Alice que me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, yo suspiré.

-Bueno, ya basta de juegos-dijo Rosalie-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-todos asentimos muy aliviados. Alice se acomodó en las piernas de Jasper, Rosalie apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett que sonrió tenuemente, Jacob tomó la mano de Tanya que le sonrió luego me lanzó una fugaz pero intensa mirada, yo desvié la vista incómodo.

-¿Les parece "La maldición"?-nos preguntó Bella, todos accedimos y ella puso la película, apagó las luces y se acercó a mi, yo le tendí la mano en un acto reflejo,ella la tomó sentándose en mi regazo, yo la acuné en mis brazos. Aún no podía creer que ella fuera mi novia, era la niña más hermosa del mundo, me encantaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus bromas, sus sonrojos. Sin darme cuenta siquiera me quedé dormido con Bella en mis brazos, donde deseaba tenerla siempre.

**(Bella)**

**-**¡Pero esto si que es bueno!-dijo una voz divertida-¡Niños, a la cama!-abrí un poco los ojos, Alice se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Jasper que estaba recostado en mueble donde dormía Rosalie apoyada en el vientre de Emmett, Tanya dormía en el hombro de Jacob que estaba recostado contra el mueble en el que yo dormía placidamente en los brazos de Edward.

-Mejor los cargamos-dijo Carlisle, él tomó a Alice en brazos, Esme cargó a Jasper, Liz me alzó a mi y vi por su hombro como Héctor alzaba a Edward. Me dejé llevar aún en los bordes del sueño, cuando sentí la almohada debajo de mi cabeza me dormí instantáneamente otra vez.

-¿Bella?-una mano acarició mi rostro-Bella, hora de comer-intenté abrir lo párpados pero no podía, los sentí muy pesados y mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente; esa mano pasó por mi frente y soltó un jadeo-¡Bella, hierves en fiebre!-¿Fiebre? Entonces por eso tenía tanto calor...-Quédate aquí-¿A dónde más iría? pensé con sarcasmo, me concentré en respirar porque los pulmones me ardían.

-¡Bella!-escuché el grito de Alice y Rose.

-Bella, Bella ¿Me oyes?-me dijo la voz de Carlisle, yo seguí intentando abrir los ojos pero parecía que se habían vuelto de piedra-está pasando los 40º de fiebre, debemos llevarla al hospital-sentí como unos brazos me alzaban.

-Bella-escuché el susurro de Edward a mi lado y volví a sumirme en la inconciencia.

**(Edward)**

Estaba asustado y preocupado. Habíamos tenido que traer a Bella de emergencia al hospital porque tenía una fiebre altísima, según papá eso era lo que la mantenía inconciente.

Todos estabamos ahí, estábamos ahí esperando que mi padre nos traiga noticias. Estaba ansioso por tener noticias de Bella, hoy cuando la llamé y no me respondió tuve el peor susto de mi vida, no imaginaba mi vida sin Bella, sin mi Bella.

-Chicos-yo me giré y vi a mi padre viniendo hacia nosotros, todos nos acercamos rápidamente a él-ella está estable, solo ha sido un resfrío muy fuerte, ahora duerme, ya mañana irá a casa-todos suspiramos aliviados, mi padre se adelantó para hablar con los adultos y yo me dejé caer en una silla.

-¿Estás bien?-giré la cabeza y vi a Tanya sentada a mi lado.

-Ahora si-respondí cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estabas muy preocupado?-tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar un bufido ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Una muy estúpida sin duda, ¡Claro que estaba preocupado!

-Si-contesté esforzándome por ser cortés.

-Tranquilo, ella ya está bien-djo tomándome de la mano, yo sonreí tenuemente y retiré mi mano de la suya incómodo por el tacto, me levaté y me acerqué a mi padre que al verme sonrió.

-Puedes ir a verla-me susurró, yo le sonreí y me encaminé hacia el cuarto de Bella, entré y cerré la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, me giré y la imagen de Bella me golpeó.

Se le veía tan frágil ahí echada con todos esos aparatos, estaba más pálida de lo normal pero respiraba acompasadamente. Me acerqué y tomé una de sus manos.

-Bella-susurré, me quedé mirándola por largo rato, acaricié su cabello, su rostro, aún así era muy hermosa, me incliné y rocé sus labios, tan dulces como la miel. Y como la "Bella Durmiente", ella empezó a parpadear y miró confusamente a su alrededor, luego sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de cuanto miedo había sentido.

-Edward-murmuró débilmente, yo la abracé y empecé a llorar con el rostro escondido en su cuello, ella me acarició el cabello consolándome.

**(Tanya)**

Me quedé viendo como Edward desaparecía por el pasillo y suspiré a imperceptiblemente, era un niño my guapo y adinerado, me gustaba mucho y aunque él fuera el novio de la total de Swan, acabaría siento mío, lo conquistaría fácilmente como a Jacob.

Me levanté de asiento y me alejé silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de esa, llegué y abrí un poco la puerta. Vi como Edward la miraba y luedo se inclinaba hacia ella, besándola. Sentí una ola de rabia pero me tranquilicé, prontoél sería mío.

-Edward-la escuché murmurar. Edward la miró y se echó a llorar abrazándola, volví a sentir ese enojo. Bella Swan podía apostar todo lo que tenía (que no era mucho) que pronto Edward estaría conmigo.

**Bueno genteeee =) Espero que les guste el capi y lamento haberme demorado en subirlo, es que como es mucho me aburro de rato en rato pero aquí está, posiblemente el próximo fin de semana suba el tercer capitulo.**

**Avances: **

_-Tengo miedo, Edward-sollocé-miedo de que cuando te vayas te olvides de mi y me dejes de querer-él se quedó en suspenso unos segundos luego me abrazó más fuerte._

_-Óyeme bien, Bella, nunca te dejaré de querer, jamás-yo me dejé consolar en sus brazos._

**Próximo capitulo: Separación Inevitable**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**^Letty Evans Swan^**


	3. Separación Inevitable

**Capitulo 3: Separación Inevitable.**

* * *

**(Edward)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bella llegó desde el hospital, tuvo que quedarse unos días en cama y yo estuve con ella en todo momento para lo que necesite. Fue la semana más feliz pero también la más incómoda que vivido pues Tanya venía cada día y me miraba demasiado, cada vez que hablaba conmigo (que eran pocas) me tomaba de la mano y se sonrojaba, por mi la ignoraría pero soy un caballero y lo único que hago es alejarme.

-Edward-me llamó mi padre, yo alcé la mirada del libro que siempre leía antes de dormir.

-¿Sí, papá?-él entró en mi cuarto y se sentó en una esquina de mi cama.

-Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, hijo-lucía entre feliz y preocupado-la semana pasada mandé un demo de esa canción que tocaste para tu madre con el piano a la prestigiosa escuela de música de Londres, esa a la que con tanto anhelo querías ir ¿recuerdas?-yo asentí sin entender muy bien que quería decirme-bueno… ayer recibimos una carta de ellos y… ¡Te aceptaron!-yo me quedé con la boca abierta procesando poco a poco la información luego solté un grito de jubilo y abracé a mi papá.

-¿En serio, papá? ¿Es verdad?-Carlisle asintió igual de emocionado, empecé a saltar en la cama de felicidad, Esme entró al cuarto y me miró con una sonrisa, yo me lancé a sus brazos-¡Me aceptaron, mamá! ¡Me aceptaron!-ella rio y me dio vueltas en el aire.

-Tranquilo, Edward-dijo mi papá sentándome en sus piernas-te esperan en un mes allá, en dos semanas irás a Londres y te quedarás con los abuelos.

-¿Con los abuelos?-estaba más emocionado aún, hace dos años que no veía a mis abuelos.

-Mañana le daremos la noticia a los demás ahora…-me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama y mi mamá me cubrió con las sabanas-descansa, nos veremos en la mañana-ambos me dieron un beso en la frente y salieron del cuarto. Me acurruqué en mi cama y sonreí, estaba feliz pero había algo que estaba pasando por alto y no estaba seguro de que era. Me desperté tarde la siguiente mañana, la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana y yo me cubrí con la almohada para protegerme del brillo solar, debí de haberme asegurado de cerrar las cortinas en la noche.

-Buenos días, dormilón-reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, sonreí y me sonrojé.

-Buenos días, mi Bella.

-Carlisle me mandó a despertarte, dijo que tenías algo importante que decirnos-yo volví a sentir la emoción en mi cuerpo, escuché como ella cerraba las cortinas y salí de debajo de la almohada, ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías decirles que ya bajo?

-Claro-me dio un beso en la mejilla que tomó por sorpresa y salió casi corriendo del cuarto, me sonrojé y sonreí como tonto. Me di una ducha rápida, me cambié y bajé a la cocina donde todos desayunaban.

-Ahí estás-dijo Esme apenas me vio entrar, me sonrió con emoción-chicos, escuchen, Edward tiene algo que decirles-todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno… mi papá me dijo ayer que… bueno…-suspiré-¡Me aceptaron en la escuela de música de Londres!-se escucharon varios gritos y Alice se lanzó a mi cuello medio asfixiándome.

-¡Eso es genial!-gritó-¿Cuándo te irás a Londres?

-En dos semanas, me quedaré con los abuelos-Rose sacó a Alice y me abrazó.

-¡Felicidades, Edward!-yo le sonreí.

-¡Así se hace, Edward!-dijo Jasper dándome palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-exclamó Emmett revolviéndome el cabello, yo me reí, Liz y Héctor también me felicitaron cálidamente.

-¡Debemos celebrar!-gritó Alice emocionada hacia mamá-¿Qué les parece hoy en la noche que viene Tanya a presentarnos a sus hermanos?-todos asentimos emocionados, yo sonreí contento hasta que percaté de un detalle y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-todos se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Estaba sentada en el piso del planetario, abrazaba con fuerza mis piernas y lloraba en silencio, Edward iba a irse a Londres ¡En dos semanas! Quien sabe por cuanto tiempo se iría ¿Y si se olvidaba de mí? Volví a llorar, había tenido que sufrir por la ausencia de mis padres pero con Edward había sido más llevadero, ahora tampoco lo tendría a él y el dolor que sentía en el pecho era insoportable.

-¿Bella?-me paralicé totalmente al escuchar su voz.

-Quiero estar sola-dije con voz ahogada.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?-me preguntó acariciándome el cabello, yo lo abracé llorando-¿Qué va mal? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Tengo miedo, Edward-sollocé-miedo de que te vayas a Londres y me olvides y me dejes de querer-él se quedó en silencio y luego me abrazó con fuerza.

-Óyeme bien, Bella, nunca te dejaré de querer, jamás podría olvidarme de ti-besó mi frente-pídeme que me quede y yo lo haré-negué con la cabeza.

-Jamás te pediría eso, Eddie-murmuré-tienes que ir y cumplir tu sueño.

-No importa la distancia, Bella, no te dejaré de querer-yo me dejé consolar por él, pasamos mucho rato así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¡Edward, Bella!-Alice entró en el cuarto, nosotros nos levantamos del piso y la miramos desde la baranda-Tanya y sus hermanos llegan en una hora ¡A cambiarse!-yo suspiré pesadamente, Edward hizo una mueca de fastidio y nos sonreímos con complicidad. Bajamos a alistarnos para la visita, entré en mi cuarto y vi que Rose había dejado la ropa en la cama, me di una ducha relajante y me cambié. Me puso una falta un poco antes de la rodilla suelta, una blusa azul claro y unas ballerinas azules a juego, me peiné, me coloqué una vincha blanca y salí. Edward estaba esperándome ahí, vestía unos jeans con un polo verde que combinaban con sus ojos, me sonrió radiante al verme.

-Te ves muy linda-dijo sonrojándose, tomó mi mano y la besó (haciendo que me sonrojé hasta límites insospechados) y bajamos. Alice (que llevaba un bonito vestido celeste) hablaba con Jasper en el mueble; Rosalie (que llevaba una combinación de pantalón y polo muy bonita) ayudaba a Emmett a poner la mesa; Carlisle, Héctor, Liz y Esme estaban conversando algo apartados; y Edward y yo nos sentamos en el mueble más apartado.

-¿Estás más tranquila?-me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza aunque era mentira, él tomó mi mano entre las suyas-no importa ni la distancia ni el tiempo, Bella, jamás me olvidaré de ti, lo juro-yo lo abracé y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Te quiero, Edward-le susurré.

-Yo también, Belly-me contestó.

-Edward, Bella, vengan-nos llamó Alice, nosotros nos acercamos a todos.

-Hola a todos-dijo Tanya-ellos son mis hermanos, Kate, Irina y James.

-Un gusto-dijeron los tres. Kate era una niña muy linda con el cabello rubio dorado, sus ojos iguales a los de sus hermanos, azules y sonreía con dulzura. Irina era igual que Kate solo que su cabello era rubio platino y traía una mueca de disgusto. James tendría un año más que nosotros, era lindo con rayos castaños en su rubia cabellera.

-Chicos nosotros somos Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper y yo, Alice-dijo la enana señalando a cada uno de nosotros y ellos nos sonrieron tenuemente- ellos son Carlisle y Esme, ellos son nuestros padres y Liz y Héctor, nuestros tíos de cariño.

-Siéntense, chicos-dijo Carlisle, Kate e Irina se sentaron a lado de Rosalie; Emmett y Jasper en el suelo; Alice se acomodó en las piernas de Jasper. Edward se sentó en un sillón personal y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que Tanya se sentaba disimuladamente en el brazo del sillón. Yo me senté en otro sillón, James se sentó a mi lado y sonrió.

-¿Tú eres Bella, verdad?-preguntó con voz suave.

-Sí, un gusto, James-saludé, él sonrió más.

-El gusto es mío-contestó. Estuvimos conversando vario rato, me sorprendió lo mucho que me divertí hablando con él, era un chico en extremo divertido y gracioso.

-Hey, James, mañana iremos a la Push ¿Quieres venir? Tus hermanas ya dijeron que si vendrían-preguntó Rose, él vaciló.

-Sí, ven, será divertido-dije yo, él se sonrojó levemente y asintió-traeré jugo ¿Quieres?-volvió a asentir, yo me levanté del mueble y fui a la cocina, ahí estaba Edward sirviéndose un jugo, yo le sonreí y me acerqué a él.

-¡Edward! ¿Te diviertes?

-Si, claro-contestó con sarcasmo y yo lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te diviertes mucho con James?-preguntó molesto, yo me quedé con la boca abierta y sentí como la ira y la comprensión caían en mi, aunque la ira ganaba, claro.

-¡No te atrevas a insinuar que me gusta, James!-le espeté, él me miró con rabia, cogí un jugo de la mesa y volví a la sala-toma, James-traté de controlar mi temperamento-nos vemos mañana en la Push, buenas noches-subí las escaleras totalmente airada, entré en mi cuarto y lancé un portazo poniendo el seguro. Me puse la pijama aún muy enojada y me senté en el sillón del balcón y me dediqué a mirar el patio echando chispas. Mi mamá siempre me decía que era demasiado temperamental para mi edad, suspiré y sentí como las lágrimas iban cayendo de mis ojos a la vez que una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, _genial_, pensé con sarcasmo pero no me moví de donde estaba. No había querido pelearme pero ¡Era un tonto! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que me gustaba James? No lo conocía de nada además yo lo quería a él ¡Hace poco había estado llorando porque se iba y ahora creía que me gustaba otro!

-Bella-cerré los ojos con fuerza, había olvidado que Edward tenía llave del cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté sin mirarlo.

-Yo, Bella… lo siento…-balbució, yo volví a sentir la ira.

-¡Y un demonio que lo sientes, Edward!-le grité diciéndole una frase que una vez le escuché a mi mamá gritarle a mi papá cuando llegó tarde del trabajo-¡Déjame sola!

-¡Bella, yo…!

-¡Déjame sola!-le grité-¡Vete, Edward!-sin darle tiempo a contestar bajé por la escalera personal que iba del balcón al patio pero lluvia + equilibrio malo + yo = desastre; me resbalé en uno de los escalones y rodé escaleras abajo, en algún momento me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdí la conciencia escuchando mi nombre en un grito.

* * *

**(Edward)**

-¡BELLA!-grité asustado al verla caer, bajé de dos en dos los escalones y la tomé en mis brazos, tenía sangre en el cabello.

-¿Bella, Edward, dónde están?-escuché el llamado alarmado de mi mamá.

-¡Ayúdame!-grité llorando, todos aparecieron en el cuarto.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Carlisle!-gritó horrorizada, mi padre parecía en shock pero bajó rápidamente la escalera.

-¡Llévenla al hospital!-gritó Liz, mi padre cargó a Bella, Esme salió corriendo y Héctor bajó con una manta para cubrirla, mi papá y yo cruzamos el jardín a toda velocidad hacia el garaje. Esme nos esperaba con el carro ya listo, se pasó al asiento de atrás y Carlisle le pasó a Bella con cuidado, yo me senté en el copiloto y nos fuimos rápidamente. Mi madre sollozaba en el asiento trasero apretando un paño contra la cabeza de Bella, yo estaba aturdido, asustado, aterrorizados y solo podía pensar en su nombre: Bella. Bella. Bella. Mi padre llegó en minutos al hospital, gritó para que traigan una camilla, sacó a mi ángel del asiento trasero y la puso en la camilla que trajo la enfermera. Corrimos a su lado luego se metieron a una salada y la enfermera nos dijo que podíamos ir a la sala de espera, Esme y yo nos sentamos en las sillas y mi madre me atrajo a su lado.

-Ella estará bien-me susurró, yo rompí en llanto oculto en su pecho, ella me tuvo abrazado todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. Luego de que a mi me parecieron muchísimas horas apareció Carlisle, estaba calmado.

-Se recuperará-nos dijo-tuvo suerte de que la trajimos rápidamente, le hemos puesto siete puntos pero no quedará cicatriz, ahora la trasladan a un cuarto ¿Quieren verla?-nosotros asentimos, Carlisle nos dirigió a su cuarto, entramos y me recordó a la última vez que estuve ahí cuando enfermó solo que ahora era mucho peor. Bella estaba conectada a varios aparatos y tubos, en su cabeza tenía un gran vendaje blanco, su cara tenía un raspón y es brazos moretones, yo no pude controlar el llanto y me abracé a Esme-ella no despertará hasta dentro de unas horas, yo me quedaré aquí a cuidarla, ustedes vayan a la casa con las noticias que deben estar todos muy preocupados-mi mamá me tomó en brazos y miré a Bella sobre su hombro hasta que desapareció. Todos estaban ahí (incluso Tanya y sus hermanos), mi madre se dirigió hacia ellos en cambio yo me fui directo a mi cuarto.

Tomé un baño caliente para quitarme todo el frío pero no pude relajarme, me puse el pijama, coloqué un CD de música clásica en mi radio y me eché en mi cama. Las lagrimas nos tardaron en aparecer, me sentía horrible, no podía evitar pensar que era mi culpa si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota, tan celoso, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pude haberla perdido y esa idea solo me hizo llorar más.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Escuché voces a mi alrededor cuando me desperté, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni recordaba ni que había sucedido, me dolía el cuerpo muchísimo y sentía punzadas en la cabeza. Las voces alrededor se iban definiendo cada vez más.

-¿Pueden callarse?-dijo una voz a mi lado-la despertarán.

-Lo siento, Edward-dijo otra voz. Edward, ahora recordaba. Escuela de música. Reunión. James. Cocina. Balcón. Escaleras. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, el blanco del cuarto me hizo darme cuenta que estaba en un hospital, bajé la mirada y vi quienes se encontraban ahí; estaban Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emmett, Esme y Edward a mi lado.

-Ya la despertaron-dijo Edward con fastidio mirándome con atención luego bajó la mirada.

-¡Bella!-exclamaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, me alegro tanto de que estés bien-me dijo Esme con ternura.

-Es genial que estés bien, Bella-dijo Jasper y los demás asintieron.

-No te esfuerces, cariño-me dijo Esme y yo le sonreí-bueno, chicos, vamos afuera para que descanse-salieron en fila india dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-Bella, yo… lo siento mucho…-comenzó pero lo corté.

-La que debería disculparse soy yo, Edward-le dije y él me miró sorprendido-no debí gritarte ni salir corriendo sabiendo que llovía y que soy torpe.

-No fue tu culpa, Bella-dijo él tomando mi mano-fue mi culpa, solo mi culpa-se puso a llorar y yo lo abracé consolándolo.

-No fue culpa de nadie, Edward-le susurré con cariño-te quiero a ti, solo a ti-le dije sonrojándome.

-Yo también, Belly-dijo él sonriéndome.

-Edward ¿Qué día es?-tenía la sensación que había dormido demasiado, su mirada se tornó triste.

-Viernes 16, Bella-yo me sobresalté.

-¿Me han tenido dormida casi dos semanas?-él se revolvió algo incómodo.

-Bueno, tenías que descansar mucho, tuvieron que operarte a los dos días de tu ingreso porque encontraron un sangrado en tu cerebro y tenías que descansar mucho y como no querían que te doliera nada te han mantenido dormida-me explicó.

-¡Edward, faltan dos días para que te vayas!-jadeé, él bajó la cabeza abatido.

-Lo sé… pero yo no puedo irme, yo…

-Debes ir-le dije a pesar del dolor casi físico que sentía en mi corazón-es tu sueño, Edward.

-Pero, Bella… yo…-negué con la cabeza.

-Yo estaré bien-él me miró con ojos llorosos y yo le sonreí como pude, él me devolvió el gesto.

-¿Me prometes que siempre sonreirás así?-yo asentí reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Es una promesa-él me miró y se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los míos con dulzura. Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido y de repente Edward entraba en mi habitación con su ropa de viaje, él tenía que ir ya y los demás irían en un rato.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó.

-Mejor-le contesté sentándome en la cama, él se apresuró a acomodar mis almohadas, yo le sonreí-¿Te irás pronto?-él asintió con la mirada baja, yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le sonreí-no estés triste, volveremos a vernos-él me abrazó.

-Toma, Bella-sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña grabadora-dentro he dejado un mensaje para ti y he grabado tu canción de piano favorita, escúchalo, por favor-yo asentí, él me dio un suave beso que me aterró porque sabía a una despedida-nos veremos muy pronto, Bella.

-Pronto-susurró, él sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Es una promesa-dijo él y abrió la mano. Era un precioso collar de corazón con un aro rodeándolo, Edward abrió el aro que tenía su propio collar y lo separó del corazón. Se inclinó hacia mi y me colocó el corazón; yo tomé el aro y se lo puse-Escúchame bien, Bella, el día que este aro vuelva a cerrarse alrededor del corazón será el día que estemos juntos para siempre-me sonrió con los ojos llorosos-Porque ese es el destino de los que se quieren ¿no? Están juntos para siempre-yo asentí sintiendo como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla-nos veremos pronto, mi amada Bella-volvió a besarme, luego me abrazó, me miró unos segundos y salió del cuarto.

Empecé a llorar en silencio cubriéndome el rostro con la almohada, me calmé y me quedé apoyada en la cama mirando hacia la nada. Mi mirada se encontró con la grabadora que me dio Edward, respiré hondo, la tomé y presioné play.

"_Bella, soy yo-decía-ahora estoy en tu cuarto y te estoy dejando un mensaje en secreto, también te dejo una sorpresa para cuando llegues a casa-_adivine la sonrisa en sus palabras-_Hay algo que quería decirte… bueno, sabes que me gustas y que te quiero, pero es más que eso… tal vez soy muy joven para decirle pero… creo que es amor, estoy enamorado de ti-_mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente-_te juro que pronto estaremos juntos, mi amada Bella, ¿Me prometes que me dirás tus sentimientos cuando nos veamos? Porque nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo… te amo, Bella."_

Yo me quedé fría ¿Me amaba? ¿Él… me… amaba… a… mi? La puerta se abrió y vi a Esme entrar, ella me miró unos segundos y sonrió al ver la grabadora.

-Vamos a dar un paseo-me dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo me bajé de un salto de la cama.

* * *

**(Edward)**

Cerré la puerta del cuarto y me recosté sobre ella controlando a duras penas mis ganas de llorar, salí del hospital y entré al carro donde Liz me esperaba para llevarme al aeropuerto. Miré por la ventana y toqué mi collar, lo haría por ella, sería el mejor por ella, para que esté orgullosa de mi y siempre podamos estar juntos. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto vi a mi familia junto a Jacob y Tanya.

-¡Oh, Edward!-se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando-voy a echarte mucho de menos.

-Yo también, peque, cuídate mucho y cuida de Bella-le pedí y ella sonrió.

-Me harás falta, Edward, cuídate-Jasper también me abrazó.

-Tú también a mi, hermano, cuida de la enana-él se rio entre dientes. Rose lo empujó a un lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Edward, sé que lo lograrás-yo le sonreí-y regresa pronto.

-Gracias, Rose-Emmett me sacudió el pelo y me abrazó.

-Cuídate, Eddie-yo hice una mueca.

-Tú también, grandulón-él se rio.

-Espero que te vaya bien, Edward-me dijo Jacob.

-Gracias, Jake, cuídate-nos sonreímos.

-Buen viaje, Edward-dijo Tanya y me abrazó, yo me sorprendí y me separé incómodo.

-Edward, es hora-dijo mi padre, yo asentí y caminé con él y Héctor hacia el mostrador donde tenía que mostrar mi pasaporte, Carlisle se agachó a mi lado-cuídate mucho, hijo, obedece a tus abuelos en todo y sé el mejor-yo le sonreí y lo abracé.

-Te quiero, papá, dale un beso a mamá-él asintió, Héctor mostró su pasaporte, él me iba a llevar hasta la casa de mis abuelos, me esperó y yo suspiré.

-¡Edward!-giré la cabeza rápidamente, Bella venía corriendo hacia mi, mi madre venía detrás y sonreía, yo me acerqué a ella sonriendo. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la aferré fuertemente, luego nos separamos y me miró sonriendo, tenía la grabadora en su mano y la alzó-yo siento lo mismo que tú, príncipe Edward-grabó con lágrimas en los ojos, sacó el casete y me lo dio-llévalo contigo ¿si?-yo asentí y ella sonrió.

-Nunca dejes de sonreír-le dije y ella asintió.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Héctor, yo asentí y abracé a mi mamá.

-Te quiero, mamá-le susurré.

-Yo también, mi pequeño-me di la vuelta y me despedí de todos con la mano, ellos me respondieron de la misma manera y yo les sonreí afectuosamente, Bella lloraba mirándome.

-Nos volveremos a ver-grité hacia Bella, ella asintió, yo volví a despedirme con la mano y les sonreí, apenas me giré la sonrisa se resbaló de mi rostro y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Juro que los volveré a ver, familia, juro que volveré por ti, Bella.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
